


Hope You Had The Time Of Your Life

by penceyprecious



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Engagement, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Wedding, feminine peter parker, femme peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceyprecious/pseuds/penceyprecious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool and Spiderman got engaged and while Peter is out, Wade gets talking to the boxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope You Had The Time Of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, 'Y' and 'W' are Yellow and White, the two boxes. If you don't know who the boxes are, research them. They're a big part of the Deadpool comics, and this one shot.
> 
> Also, an FYI, White's speech will be in bold whilst Yellow 's speech will be in italic

Wade held onto Peter's hand as they looked around from the edge of the building they were sat on. "It's beautiful, Wade.." A smile tugged across his lips under his mask, and Wade moved back from the edge, standing up. "Come on.. I've just got one more thing to show you." Curious as ever, Spiderman stood up, and before he knew what was happening he saw Deadpool on one knee, holding up a small box. "Petey Pie, I've loved you ever since I first saw you, and to this day I still do. Will you marry me?" The standing man gasped, nodding his head quickly in response. "Yes, I will!"

~~~

Six months had passed since Deadpool and Spiderman got engaged, and they had finally found the time in this last passing month to begin the proper preparations. A date had been set, and preparing everything else. Peter had gone out, called in by a Mr. Stark to discuss some things, and Wade was left alone. Well, alone isn't the word.

**"Aren't you excited?? I'm so excited!! This is gonna be the best day of our lives!"**

_"You're probably gonna fuck it up. Trip while walking down the pew, mess up on your vows."_

"Shut up, Yellow," Deadpool rolled his eyes, picking up a wedding magazine and beginning to look through, at all the flowers, the suits. Eventually, he got to the dress section and he paused, tilting his head. "Hmm.. I wonder.. Petey would look nice in a dress.."

**"OH MY GOSH YES!"**

_"A tight one, one that shows his bubble butt perfectly"_

Wade nodded his head, but let his mind drift off from the voices, imagining Peter on these dresses. It wasn't long before his mind was traveling to the dirty, imagining ripping the pristine material off of Peter's body to have the best wedding night sex, but he forced himself to distance himself from those thoughts, wanting this to be romantic, perfect. Too busy talking to the boxes, Wade didn't hear the door open. After placing his bag down and slipping off his shoes, Peter walked towards the living room, knowing Wade was in there.

"He'd look so beautiful.. Well, he would no matter what he wore! Or didn't wear.."

"No! It's gonna be proper!"

"I know, I know, but that can wait. I can wait, I'm always a hornball to Pete."

Peter was used to hearing these one sided conversations, and he never spoke up in them unless Wade asked him a question or said his name.

"I love him, this has to be perfect."

"White, I am not doing that!"

"I'll ask him later, okay?"

Using this opportunity, Peter walked up and wrapped his arms around his hubby's side, laying his head on his chest. "Hey, Wadey.. How are the boxes?" Wade had jumped, not expecting the sudden appearance of Peter, but he smiled and wrapped his arms tight around the boy. "They're great - excited. They say this is gonna be the best day of our life. I agree." Peter smiled, loving Wade's weird ways. "I agree too. Now, what were you going to ask me?" A blush spread across Wade's cheeks, and he stammered sheepishly, "W-well, I get it if you- if you don't want to, it's weird but uh.. well, Ithoughtyou'dlookreallynicewearingdressinsteadofasuit." Peter tilted his head, having caught basically nothing of what Wade had just said, "Could you repeat that? Slower, maybe?" Wade had looked away sheepishly as he mumbled, "I thought you'd look really nice wearing a dress instead of a suit.." Giggling, Peter reached up and turned Wade's face to face him, "You really think so? Well, I guess we'll have to check the dresses out.."


End file.
